


Lustful Dreams

by Ariyana



Series: BloodRayne Crossovers [11]
Category: BloodRayne (Video Games), Hellsing, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: Community: stagesoflove, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Multiple Crossovers, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: Seras Victoria can't seem to get Mina Harker and Rayne off her mind. [BloodRayne/Hellsing Crossover]





	Lustful Dreams

**Title:** Lustful Dreams  
 **Author:** Ariyana  
 **Fandom:** BloodRayne  
 **Character:** Rayne  
 **Special Guest:** Mina from LXG and Seras Victoria from Hellsing  
 **Rating:** [16+] Mature Audience because implicit and explicit sexual acts.  
 **Challenge:** Round 3: #7 Greed  
 **Disclaimer:** BloodRayne is the property of Terminal Reality and Majesco. LXG is the property of 20th Century Fox. Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano  
 **Word Count:** 510...okay it's over by a couple of words but seriously it's the last one.  
 **Notes:** This is basically picking up where my gluttony ficlet left off. It's from Seras' point of view and is definitely limey. So yes that means there is some Yuri/femme-slash going on here. Yet another theme that I did some stretching for but since it is the last challenge. I figured what the hell. Thanks to everyone who read my pieces. This has been a lot of fun.  
  
  
  
It had been weeks since her encounter with Rayne and Mina yet both women absorbed her every waking thought. The spell that Mina cast on her still lingered in her dreams. Every night that Seras Victoria went to sleep she would dream of her meeting with the two women. Each dream grew more vivid, went farther and felt real to her senses. A shiver ran down Seras' spine as Rayne's body pressed against her. Unlike her body Rayne was warm, fresh blood ran through her veins and her heart steadily beat within her. Seras could smell the coppery scent of Rayne's blood through her pale supple flesh.   
  
It couldn't be a dream everything felt so real. She could feel Rayne's fingers slowly unbutton her blouse. Her body tensed only to have Mina place her cold fingers upon her shoulders. She was literally sandwiched between the two voluptuous women. Rayne's lips teasingly brushed against her lips. Seras in vein tried to kiss Rayne but Rayne would pull back and smile sensually.  
  
"No need to rush." Mina whispered, softly brushing her lips against Seras' ear.  
  
"You're quite eager for a novice." Rayne added, grabbing Seras' face and slowly licking Seras' lips.  
  
Seras let out a muffled sob as Rayne finally kissed her. Seras melted into Rayne as the older woman kissed her forcefully and greedily. Rayne pulled away from the kiss and softly run her tongue down Seras' neck, Seras cried out as both Mina and Rayne sunk their teeth into her neck, but she made no move to stop them. Seras could feel a slow burning in the pit of her stomach as Rayne's hands gently caressed her breast. She could feel Rayne's lips slowly trail down her body. Seras slightly tensed again but Mina quickly claimed her lips distracting her from what Rayne was doing.   
  
Before they could get down and dirty Seras would always wake with her forehead lightly dampen with perspiration and her body would scream for satisfaction. Her sexual inexperience had never bothered her in the past but every dream that Seras had about these two women; Rayne would always dominate. Rayne was insatiable, Mina was surprisingly accommodating and Seras was the willing novice. She found it very frustrating that even in her dreams she was getting dominated.  
  


**~*~*~*~**

  
  
Rayne exited the bathroom her hair still dripping wet from her long hot shower. Mina was lying on her stomach, lightly sleeping her bare shoulders peaking out from under the sheet. Rayne smiled at the inviting form as she crawled onto the bed.  
  
"You aren't tired, are you?" Rayne asked, lightly brushing Mina's hair aside.  
  
"Not that it would matter one way or the other," Mina answered, turning over to face Rayne.  
  
"Well we could invite Alucard's little fledgling along. Maybe she can satiate my appetite."  
  
"Poor thing can barely handle you in her dreams. She would fall to pieces during the real thing."  
  
Rayne snickered lightly before vigorously kissing Mina. "Either way we really should find a playmate."  
  
"Ms. Rayne, you're just greedy," Mina laughed.  
  
"Like you're not."


End file.
